footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Linafoot
The Linafoot is the top division of the Fédération Congolaise de Football-Association, the governing body of football (soccer) in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. It was created in 1958. In 2010 the competition was renamed the Vodacom Super League following the signing of a five-year sponsorship deal with communications company Vodacom.http://www.tpmazembe.com/Linafoot1.html National League Equipes MJ MG MN MP BP BC GD PTS AS V Club 6 3 3 0 9 2 +7 12 TP Mazembe 6 3 3 0 7 3 +4 12 FC Lupopo 6 1 1 4 5 5 0 4 TC Elima 6 1 2 3 6 13 -7 4 Kinshasa Football League 2010(2nd division) 1.AS MK Etanchéité 5 5 0 0 8- 3 15 2.Racing Club Kinshasa 5 4 0 1 10- 5 12 3.SC New Canon Buromeca 3 3 0 0 7- 1 9 *1 4.FC Les Stars 4 2 2 0 5- 2 8 5.Shark XI FC 4 2 1 1 6- 3 7 6.Stade Kinois AC 5 2 1 2 6- 7 7 7.Olympic Club Kinshasa 2 2 0 0 9- 1 6 8.AS Vita Club 2 2 0 0 10- 3 6 9.DC Motema Pembe 2 2 0 0 8- 2 6 10.AC Foyo 5 2 0 3 9-11 6 11.US Filas 4 1 1 2 4- 5 4 12.AC Okinawa 4 1 1 2 6- 9 4 13.FC Canon de 13 5 1 1 3 4- 8 4 14.US Amazone 3 0 3 0 6- 6 3 15.AS Dragons 3 1 0 2 4- 5 3 16.SC Bel'Or 4 1 0 3 4- 7 3 17.AC Kuya 5 1 0 4 5-16 3 18.ATT Sport 4 0 1 3 2- 5 1 19.Réal Club Impact 4 0 1 3 2- 5 1 20.IC Boyokani 3 0 0 3 0-11 0 Linafoot Clubs - Season 2010 *AS Babeti ya Sika (Mbandaka) *AS Bantous (Mbuji-Mayi) *AS Kabasha (Goma) *AS Ndjadi (Kindu) *AS New Soger (Lubumbashi) *AS Nika (Kisangani) *AS Saint-Luc (Kananga) *AS Veti Club (Matadi) *AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *AS Vutuka (Kikwit) *CS Matiti Mabe (Bandundu) *DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *DC Virunga (Goma) *FC Ajax (Bukavu) *FC Saint Eloi Lupopo (Lubumbashi) *JS Likasi (Likasi) *OC Muungano (Bukavu) *Olympic Club Kinshasa (Kinshasa) *SM Sanga Balende (Mbuji-Mayi) *TC Elima (Matadi) *TP CIOD de Pangi (Maniema) *TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *TP Molunge (Mbandaka) *TS Malekesa (Kisangani) *US Tshinkunku (Kananga) Past winners *1958 : FC St. Eloi (Lubumbashi) *1963 : CS Imana (Kinshasa) *1964 : CS Imana (Kinshasa) *1965 : AS Dragons (Kinshasa) *1966 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *1967 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *1968 : FC Saint Eloi Lupopo (Lubumbashi) *1969 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *1970 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1971 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1972 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1973 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1974 : CS Imana (Kinshasa) *1975 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1976 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *1977 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1978 : CS Imana (Kinshasa) *1979 : AS Bilima (Kinshasa) *1980 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1981 : FC Saint Eloi Lupopo (Lubumbashi) *1982 : AS Bilima (Kinshasa) *1983 : SM Sanga Balende (Mbuji-Mayi) *1984 : AS Bilima (Kinshasa) *1985 : US Tshinkunku (Kananga) *1986 : FC Saint Eloi Lupopo (Lubumbashi) *1987 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *1988 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1989 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *1990 : FC Saint Eloi Lupopo (Lubumbashi) *1991 : SCOM Mikishi (Lubumbashi) *1992 : US Bilombe (Bilombe) *1993 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1994 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *1995 : AS Bantous (Mbuji Mayi) *1996 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *1997 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *1998 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *1999 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *2000 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *2001 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *2002 : FC Saint Eloi Lupopo (Lubumbashi) *2003 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) *2004 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *2005 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *2006 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *2007 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *2008 : DC Motema Pembe (Kinshasa) *2009 : TP Mazembe (Lubumbashi) *2010 : AS Vita Club (Kinshasa) Performance By Club Topscorers External links *RSSSF competition history Category:Leagues